The Novul 'Tir Chronicles Wiki
Welcome to the World of Novul 'Tir! If you're here, it probably means you're playing a character that probably exists within Sebastian and Zong Hua's homebrew campaign setting of Novul 'Tir, primarily played through the 5th Edition of Dungeons and Dragons! If you ever run your own private game, please feel free to take any of these character/story ideas without credit, as our priority for everyone is a fun game and nothing more or less than that! It's important to note here that this campaign bears NO affiliation whatsoever to Wizards of the Coast, Dungeons and Dragons Official Guidebooks, Campaigns, Modules, Maps or any official merchandise - this is purely homebrew and presents our interpretation of a fantasy world, with unique flavour and settings for our adventurers to explore. With that being said, hop on in to the fantastical realm of Novul 'Tir, where our quest begins! Game Session Information The current timeline of events is as follows: The First Arc: Humble Beginnings: The World is larger than We Think (DM: Sebastian) * Session 1: Helios, Luna and Hollyhana meet up at a tavern along Purge Road for the first time as adventurers. They visit the Lucille Farmstead and help Ebenezer Forthril with her woes, including killing a demonic herd of goats and rescuing her son, Pyratoth from a pack of wild dogs. After receiving thanks, the party went on their way. * Session 2: Helios, Luna and Hollyhana meet Kairon at a fork in the road west of the Purge Road. They travel towards Yoitsu and encountered the Cave of Venomark. After a brief skirmish with Venomark's Specter, the party escapes the cave and enters the Ethereal Plane. * Session 3: Helios, Luna and Kairon get separated from Hollyhana and end up caught in the divine conflict in the Ethereal Plane. They escape and end up in Furcalt's Mansion, where they meet Udema after a 5-year timeskip. The Second Arc: Trouble in Northern Novul 'Tir (DM: Zong Hua) * Session 4: Helios decides to stay at the mansion. Udema and Luna set off to find Hollyhana and rescue her. Hollyhana joins the Clan of the First Knowledge. They are then led to the Lifespring, where they encounter an Ettercap and its Giant Spiders holding the Oakstaff Tribe captive. * Session 5: Hollyhana dies and is revived after the battle thanks to Kaltensandra. The party completes the sorceress' quest, and visits Viscount Baf 'Dil in Harrowcane to clear Hollyhana's name. The party then rests at the Foresters' Haven, while Udema heads out on his own. * Session 6: Udema and Hollyhana find a mysterious girl named Woody Loody in the Gypsy's Hideout Tavern, whom the party reluctantly accepts into the party. Hollyhana gets mildly upset after Woody Loody displays considerably powerful magic for her age. After scavenging for materials from the sorceress' tent, they proceed to escort a suspicious merchant, Tyril Weskins, to the city of New Sirius, where Udema then disguised the party as humans and entered the city without a hitch. The party then rest at an inn and encountered a suspicious hooded figure under pursuit from the guards of New Sirius. They manage to hide the hooded intruder, and question his intents. One-Shot Adventures * '''Trouble with the Dragons (DM: Sebastian): '''Encik the Barbarian and Bob the Wizard separately embarked on quests from the Lucille Farmstead to rescue Pyratoth from a Green Dragon's nest in the Kormathar Forest. Both were successful in their attempts with help from Udema, and went their separate ways ever since. * '''Snowy Amnesia (DM: Sebastian): '''Helios embarked on his own journey after being trapped in a magic experimental snowglobe in Furcalt's Mansion. He defeated the Ice Ruler that trapped him within the contraption, but opted not to release anyone else from the globe. This one-shot took place immediately after the party left Helios in Session 4. * '''Trouble at Furcalt Mansion (DM: Zong Hua): '''Udema's backstory is explored as he accepts his first quest in Furcalt Mansion. This story explains Udema's backstory, and how Udema came to acquire the mansion. It also introduces Rivana Grippengale, a side character which plays an important role in Udema's quest. Category:Storyline